spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Whale of the Family
Whale of the Family 'is a fanon transcript story of ''SpongeBob SquarePants, which is about how Mr. Krab's whale teenage daughter, Pearl, learns that he was been adopted by Krabs and is going away from home to find her real family. So SpongeBob and the gang has to go all around the Bikini Bottom to search her. Transcript (It opens to Mr. Krabs home, where Peril and her three friends goes up to the attic) 'Pearl's friend#1: '''Wow, like, whatta dumb! '''Pearl's friend#2: '''Tell me about it. Your father sure gotta a lot of useless junk in the attic, Peril. '''Pearl Krabs '''Yeah, I know that. They always keep those stuff just in case for his beloved memory or whatever. But anyways, let's go find something unusual that my dear old daddy has kept. '''Pearl's friend#1: '''Like what? A treasure? '''Pearl Krabs '''I doubt it, but all my dad is so passion about is money. '''Pearl's friend#3: '''Talk about a cheap-stake. '''Pearl Krabs '''Oh, look girls! I found this frame of my dad's first penny, but this's now look dirty and ''(smells) ''phew! and smells like a saliva filled with rotten milk! '''Peril's friend#1: '''Like this is totally not look interesting to me. '''Pearl Krabs '''I guess you're right. ''(throws a frame of Krab's first penny). Oh, wow! But I saw something else! (she reaches a black looking round object) 'Pearl's friend#3: '''So what did you think this is Peril? '''Pearl Krabs '''Well, it's just nothing but a little black ball. It's looks shiny and new. I wonder if it can bounce. ''(she throws a ball to the ground, but didn't bounced) Hmm, this's odd looking ball since it didn't bounce at all. 'Pearl's friend#1: '''Like, yeah. But what kindda ball is this? ''(suddenly the ball reveals eight legs and six eyes, which turns out to be a giant spider, which makes the girls screams) 'Girls: '''AAAH!!! SEA WIDOW SPIDER!!! ''(the four girls runs in the panic while the spider chases after them around the attic. Until the girls is nowhere to be seen when the spider continues to crawl away to search them, but the four girl, which it turns out that they are hiding from the widow spider, peaks out from the boxes) 'Pearl's friend#1: '''Whew. Finally. Eww, but I totally hate spider! They're, like, groddy look creatures. '''Pearl Krabs: '''Well, I didn't that would happened. But let's keep finding anything else that my dad just collected. '''Pearl's friend#2: '''Uh, Peril. I found something that's left over there on the floor. '''Pearl Krabs: '''Oh, there? That's just a book. But I assume that it might be unusual. ''(Pearl picks up the book) ''Whoa! Look girls. '''Pearl's friend#1: '''Like, what is it, Pearl? '''Pearl Krabs: '''It's my memory book! I wonder why this thing got up here. Probably my dad had kept it. Let's check this out. ''(Pearl and friends gathers around while Pearl flips the pages on her memory book to take a look) 'Pearl Krabs: '''Aw, here it is, girl. Look at me, ''(points a photo of Pearl as an infant) ''was I cute or what? '''Pearl's friend#1: '''Sure you were, Pearl. '''Pearl Krabs: '''Oh! And look here! This me in my first birthday. And my daddy had baked the cake for me. ''(We cut see Pearl points another picture on her book to her friends, though the picture is unseen) And here's picture of my dad taking me to the carnival, where I forgot to put on my cloths, when I was two. '''Pearl's friends: ''(disgusted)'' 'Ewwwwwww...... '''Pearl Krabs: '''Yeah, I know. Awkward time in my childhood. Oh and look! ''(we then cut see all the photos of young Pearl, one and another) ''This's me where my dad taught me on how to ride my favorite triky-wiky, when I was four! And here's me of to meet Santy Clause at the mall. And me at my first year of school, at age five. Me, at age nine, where I join the girl's baseball. And me, at age 14, where I got my first teen supplies, bought by my dad for me. ''(we cut where Pearl closes the book) *Sigh*, gee girls, this book does brings back memories to me, memories that I always have a good life with my dad. '''Pearl's friend#1: '''Oh, like, sure you do, Pearl. '''Pearl's friend#2: '''But by the way, my friend. I have a concern question. '''Pearl Krabs: '''Well, go ahead, ask me. I'm all whale of the ears. '''Pearl's friend#2: '''Did you always live with your father, like, forever? '''Pearl Krabs: '''Duh, yeah, a whole life. Just me and my dad '''Pearl's friend#2: '''Without your mom? '''Pearl Krabs: '''My mom? '''Pearl's friend#2: '''You know, same thing like fathers do. Do you have one? '''Pearl Krabs: '''Well, no. I don't think I have one. My daddy never told me that before. '''Pearl's friend#1: Oh, pah-lease, Pearl. Like, seriously? Do you always call that old cheap chump your "daddy"? He's crab, and you're sperm whale! Pearl Krabs: '''I-I know that. But it doesn't really matter anyways. My dad still loves me, like a dad. '''Pearl's friend#1: "Doesn't matter"? "Doesn't matter"?! If this is doesn't matter, then where's your REAL dad? 'Pearl Krabs: '''What're you're talking about? That crab is my real dad! ''(Pearl's friends laughs at Pearl) (to be finished.) Category:Under construction Category:Specials Category:Pearl Category:Fanon Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:763492